


Waterfalling in Love

by Perkyandproud



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is waiting to sail and remembering when he met his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfalling in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JDE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JDE).



> The request was for Legolas/Elladan, Romance, Fluff, Waterfall and a Happy Ending. Hope you like it!
> 
> Beta'd by Dapperscavenger

Legolas looked across the inlet to where his ship lay waiting. They had finished it and loaded it, now it lacked only two things before it could leave when the tide changed soon. Messages had been sent...Legolas had no intention of leaving without them but the call was steadily growing and resisting the urge to sail was an almost physical pain now. They would come. They _had_ to come.

To distract himself, he thought back to when he first met them, met _him_, Elladan.

****

It had been almost a century since their mother had sailed. He had heard the rumors of course, about the twin sons of Elrond and their reckless drive to duo-handedly rid Arda of all orcs. But that did not prepare him for the reality of meeting the two of them in his own Greenwood.

First, they were not alone, nor did they seem gripped by a feverish madness. It was a quiet group, true, but the Greenwood was filled with danger, not making too much noise was only prudent.

Second, Elrond's ioneth were _not_ identical; Legolas could tell them apart immediately. Elrohir had black hair and grey eyes and had a pleasant enough form, but Elladan...Elladan had hair as dark as a starless night, eyes the color of a clouded sky just before a cleansing rain and his form...Legolas envied the other's tunic and leggings for being permitted to so lovingly mold themselves around those broad shoulders, deep chest and long long legs. And his voice...it sent shivers up and down Legolas's spine. So much so that he had to address all his questions and comments to Elrohir simply so he could pay attention to the conversation.

It was not until later that night, after the majority of their two groups of warriors, Noldo and Silvan alike, had bedded down and the sentries had been changed that he realized his actions had hurt Elladan. His hearing was more acute than even most elves; he overheard the conversation between the two brothers:

"He seemed to like you well enough," Elladan's silky voice said.

"I am certain he likes you as well," Elrohir's voice was slightly louder.

Elladan scoffed. "He ignored me."

One of the dimly lit figures patted the other on the shoulder. "No. He did not. He just did not speak to you."

"Same difference." Elladan's outline lowered its chin to its knees that were pulled up to its chest. "He is so...and I could not..."

"He could not keep his eyes from you, brother."

Elladan abruptly stood. "I am going for a walk."

"Do not go too far," Elrohir warned.

A sharp nod was his only response as Elladan strode into the surrounding trees.

Legolas followed him...at first. But he could not let the other go. With a few well placed twig snaps and leaf rustles, he drew the other ellon to follow him to the nearby pool and waterfall. He nodded in passing at the sentries posted far enough away that the sound of the rushing water could not mask the noise of an orc or a spider.

Behind him came Elladan, who stopped when he realized who it was he had been following.

Legolas stopped at the edge of the pool and stripped off his tunic. "This stream is not good to drink from, but it is very relaxing to soak in." He peeled off his leggings as well and, making sure his bow and knives remained handily available, stepped into the warm water.

When he was in waist deep he turned around to see the singularly most beautiful sight in all of Arda: Elladan standing nude under Elbereth's gifts, glowing pale where the sun rarely hit his skin. All the blood rushed from Legolas's head to his groin and he blurted, "You are beautiful, meleth-nin."

Even in the starlight Elladan's blush and confusion were plain to see. "I am Elladan."

"Yes, I know," Legolas said. He moved his hands back and forth across the surface of the water. "The differences between you and your brother are striking."

Elladan took a hesitant step forward. "Why..." he licked his lips, "why did you call me meleth-nin?"

Legolas blinked. "Oh. ...I said that out loud?"

Elladan nodded.

It was Legolas's turn to blush. He stepped back and ducked under the waterfall for a moment to cool his face...and his desire. It only half worked. When he stepped out again, Elladan was in the water, nearly close enough to touch. Unable to resist the temptation the Valar put before him, Legolas did so.

They both gasped at the sensation as Legolas's fingers brushed across Elladan's chest and their feär met again for the first time. Their stunned eyes met...and then their lips.

Like all elves, Legolas knew he would someday meet his soul-mate. That it would be a Valar sent naked peredhel under a warm waterfall in the spider-infested forest of his home...he never could have predicted that.

***

The tide had shifted its course. The time to sail was nigh...but where was Legolas's mate and his brother?

His sharp eyes scanned the land again, from Gimli stomping about on the dock discussing dwarven battle techniques with Celeborn and Legolas's father to the farther sand dunes with naught but sea grass whipping in the wind and back to the hills...where two horses galloped nearer!

"Yes!" he yelled, his heart lifting for the first time since he had seen the sea over a century ago. He started running back toward the ship, but one of the horses veered to meet him. He found himself shortly scooped up and held by Elladan.

At the dock he stopped kissing his love only long enough for them to dismount and to give the order to board.

It was time to go home.


End file.
